RSV Películas
by Rainie de Forest
Summary: Siempre hay formas y formas, pero Alfred sabía que su manera de hacer las cosas era la mejor.


**¡Hola!  
Como ya avisé en mi Tumblr (dirección en mi perfil), una amiga me propuso un reto y como añadió la frase "No tienes ovarios a..." (que no es más que una variante a "No tienes huevos a..."), pues... Me vi en la obligación de hacerlo x'D  
Así que bueno, 14 historias para el 14 de Febrero... Creo que es lo máximo que he llegado a escribir en mi vida x'D  
Mi cabeza está hecha puré de patatas x'D  
Madre mía...  
Pues nada, que espero que os guste. Toda esta colección tendrá al principio las siglas RSV (Reto San Valentín)  
Y aquí lo dejo.  
1 besito muy grande ;D  
Ciao~~  
P.D: Las palabras clave con las que escribir han sido (elegidas al azar): Pastelería, Amapola, Jersey, Beso de Película**

* * *

14 de Febrero. El día de los enamorados y no podía estar con el mío porque me acababa de prohibir el ir a su casa. ¡Y por un mensaje de texto! ¡No era justo! ¡Eso era cruel! Saqué el móvil y volví a leer el mensaje.

_"Alfred, me encuentro muy mal, así que mejor dejamos nuestra cita para otro momento. El médico me ha recomendado reposo absoluto y no quiero contagiarte nada. Nos vemos otro día, ¿de acuerdo?"_

Fruncí el ceño y esbocé un leve puchero. ¿Y ahora qué se supone que tenía que hacer? Me iba a aburrir mucho sin Iggy. Pero sabía que cuando tomaba una decisión, era tan terco como una mula. Grité con todas mis fuerzas provocando que la gente del metro me mirase como si estuviese loco.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Nunca han visto a un héroe gritar? –pregunté mirando a cada uno de los transeúntes.

Por supuesto, nadie me contestó, pero me molestó que me mirasen como si fuera un bicho raro. Me senté en uno de los bancos del metro y me quedé mirando una valla publicitaria. ¿Qué podría hacer durante todo el día? La respuesta la encontré en la valla publicitaria.

Un anuncio de una pastelería… En el que tan solo se veían los brazos de un hombre con un envase de cartón color cereza, abierto, con un cupcake en medio, como si se tratase de una caja con anillo de pedida dentro. ¡Ja! ¡Ya sé que es lo que haría para no aburrirme!

Con otro grito, salí corriendo del metro hasta una joyería. Debía de elegir el anillo perfecto. Entre en la joyería y en seguida me vinieron a tratar de la mejor manera.

-Buenos días, señor. ¿En qué podemos ayudarle? –preguntó una dependienta rubia de ojos azules.  
-Estoy buscando anillos de compromiso.  
-¡Oh! –la cara se le iluminó y sonrió-. Por aquí.

Comenzó a enseñarme montones de anillos. De oro amarillo, de oro blanco, de plata, de plata bañada en oro, de rodio, de acero… Todos de diferentes tamaños y formas. Algunos más recargados que otros, con grandes piedras brillantes de todos los colores o con pequeños brillantitos.

Estaba devanándome los sesos intentando elegir uno. Tenía que ser acorde a Arthur, pero es que era tan especial… Algunas cosas le gustaban sencillas y otras complicadas… ¿Sería igual para los anillos?

Dirigí mi mirada entre todos los anillos y sonreí al encontrar el perfecto. ¡Era un anillo finito pero con la bandera de Reino Unido en piedras preciosas! ¡Era perfecto para él! Casi me desmayo al leer la etiqueta del precio, pero cualquier cosa era poca para su rubio.

Me decanté por ese anillo y pagué por él tres meses míos de salario… Ya no tendría para comer… Bueno, después de esto, Arthur podría invitarme a comer a su casa, aunque su comida fuera considerada peligro internacional por la radiactividad que podrían producir. Salí de la joyería y pensé en algo para poder darle el anillo… Una película americana, de las muchas comedias románticas que había… Tras observar a una pareja caminar por la calle, me vino a la mente la película perfecta.

Lo primero sería declararme… Carteles estarían bien. El problema era encontrar esos carteles… Giré mi cabeza y sonreí. Tal vez no fuera tan difícil… Tras hacer diversas paradas por toda la ciudad, ya tenía los carteles listos… Fotos con las palabras adecuadas para formar la pregunta, aunque hubiera alguna que otra falta de ortografía.

Tenía el anillo, el mensaje… Me faltaban unos cuantos detalles que no tardaría en completar. ¡Bendito móvil! Ya lo tenía todo preparado. Me personifiqué en menos que canta un gallo en casa de Arthur, bajándome del vehículo y caminando hacia el callejón que daba a las escaleras de emergencia. Sé que nadie debería subir por ahí, pero era una emergencia.

Antes de encaramarme por las escaleras, le mandé las fotos por orden y un último mensaje en el que ponía… _"Asómate a las escaleras de emergencia"._

Tras eso, comencé a subir las escaleras con cierto grado de dificultad y me posicioné en el pequeño rellano del piso inferior al de Arthur. Antes de que me diera cuenta, Arthur se había asomado por la ventana y me había pillado sin estar preparado, por lo que rápidamente, puse en marcha el plan. Me quité el ramo de amapolas de la boca y lo sujeté con una mano, mientras que con la otra sujetaba un paraguas.

-¿Alfred? –preguntó con voz ronca-. ¿Qué haces?  
-No quería pasar este día solo, aunque me dijiste que no viniese.  
-Estoy con gripe… Te voy a pegar el virus –musitó.

Negué con la cabeza y sonreí.

-Me da igual… He venido por otra cosa… ¿Has visto las fotos?

Asintió con la cabeza y mi sonrisa se amplió todavía más

-_"Will you mary me"_ –repitió él-. Como para no verlo.  
- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué me dices? –pregunté abriendo más los brazos.

Arthur soltó una risa.

-¿Y todo esto?  
-Pues… Como el final de _"Pretty Woman"_. Creí que te gustaba mucho esa película –murmuré haciendo un pequeño puchero-. Tengo hasta la limusina esperando abajo.  
-Estas loco…  
-Por ti –contesté recuperando mi buen humor de siempre-. ¿Entonces…?  
-Alfred… Yo…

Subí el resto de escaleras y me coloqué delante de su ventana. Aún estando malo, iba vestido con su ropa normal. Unos pantalones de vestir, una camisa y un jersey encima. Aunque tenía la nariz roja al igual que los ojos… Y los labios cortados. ¡Mi pobre Arthur!

Le entregué el ramo de flores y lo tomó divertido.

-¿Amapolas?  
-Sí. Son del color que cogen tus mejillas cada vez que te doy un beso.  
-¿Y el paraguas? –preguntó señalando el artefacto negro.

Lo miré y me encogí de hombros.

-¿Por si llueve? –Arthur negó con la cabeza y, apoyando el paraguas en la pared, saqué la pequeña cajita del pantalón-. ¡Para que veas que las imágenes no iban en broma!

Abrí la cajita y se la puse delante, mientras me arrodillaba.

-Arthur, mi pequeño cejón, quiero ser el héroe que te proteja de todos… De tus hermanos, del pervertido de tu vecino, hasta de ti mismo… ¡Y de tu comida radiactiva! ¡Sobre todo de esa! ¡Porque te quieto y quiero que estemos juntos! ¡Y no aceptaré un no por respuesta! –contesté antes de echarme a reír escandalosamente bajo su atenta mirada.

Arthur estaba serio, y eso me hizo dejar de reírme de golpe. ¿Se habría enfadado? Sentí como los ojos se me movían hacia los lados involuntariamente mientras esperaba una respuesta, algún movimiento.

-¿Arthur? ¿Te has enfadado? –pregunté.

El rubio se acercó hasta mí y me levantó del suelo, acercándose tras eso a mi cuerpo.

-Alfred, eres ruidoso, molesto, infantil, ególatra y no sueles tener en cuenta a los demás –cada palabra que soltaba era como una daga… ¿Iba a contestarme que sí? Porque esa no era una buena forma de comenzar. Aunque, tal vez, su respuesta fuera no-. Pero, aún así, te… Te… Quiero y… Sí –terminó diciendo sonrojado y mirando hacia otro lado.

No podía creerme lo que había dicho. Así que probé fortuna.

-¿Puedes repetírmelo? –pregunté sonriente.  
-¡No! –exclamó molesto y avergonzado.  
-Bueno, bueno… Me conformo con habértelo escuchado decir antes.

Tras eso, le pasé una mano por la cintura y le pegué a mí, antes de darle el beso más sincero y largo de nuestras vidas. Primero tierno, suave, cariñoso, para pasar luego a uno largo, pasional y rápido. ¡Un beso digno de película! ¡Seguro que en Hollywood me compraban los derechos para poder ponerlo en sus películas! Y lo mejor de todo, es que podría dárselos siempre que quisiera porque sería mi cejón para siempre… Ahora, solo me quedaba encontrar una película para hacer la boda de película.

* * *

**¡Ya está!  
¿Os ha gustado?  
Espero que sí...  
Compadecéos de mí y dejarme algo... Para que el sufrimiento de mi cerebro no haya sido en vano.  
Reviews, Sugerencias, Cartas Bomba, Amenazas de Muerte, Pasta, Gatitos, Vodka, Salmiakki, Girasoles, Peluches lindos, Tomates, Scones, Hamburguesas, Helado... Lo que queráis... Como si me queréis dejar algún regalo más grande *cofpersonajecof* en la puerta de mi casa para mi disfrute personal (?)**


End file.
